


【岩及】一决胜负吧！（R向）

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	【岩及】一决胜负吧！（R向）

这该死的胜负欲。岩泉一有的时候会这么想。即便他已经退役三年、及川彻退役半年，他们——虽然他总是表现得更强烈一些，但是那家伙绝对在内心里有着与他不相上下甚至更强的胜负欲（如果及川听到他这么说的话，一定会强调自己更“胜”一筹，在胜上加重语气）——仍然执着于谁赢了谁。

这是从什么时候开始的呢？岩泉一记不清了，只记得，一开始，他们就像是完全不同的两类人，本来不应该有什么交集，就像是及川彻拐进面包店，而他在玩具店和拉面店前犹豫片刻，冲进拉面店迅速解决掉一小份没有拉面的油豆腐，然后再冲进玩具店，和巨大的哥斯拉模型会面。然后、然后——他们同时跨进了运动商店，一起在排球前停下脚步，从此，他们会一起快速地在面包店、拉面店和玩具店解决完需求，一股脑扎进排球当中。

现在仍然是这样。排球在他们的生活中占据着举足轻重的一部分，即便是退役、即便是不再像之前那样高强度训练、比赛。

如果他们没有路过那个体育商店——商店里又正好放着他们队伍对抗的影像——及川彻的眼神没有那么好、没有说“啊、是我赢了小岩的那次哦”的话，他们也不会冲到后院的排球场地，斗志昂扬地重操旧业，再次用排球一决上下。

——话虽如此，其实也不过是重复高中时的练习而已，两个人确实很难打出激烈精彩又振奋人心的比赛。他站在发球线抛起球，球在半空中划出一道标准的弧线，落到及川彻伸出的手上，又抛向他，在最完美最顺手的那个点，被他狠狠扣下，直直砸向对面的矿泉水瓶，发出塑料的呻吟。

呻吟声不绝于耳。最终是水瓶先败下阵来，不堪重负，再起不能，而罪魁祸首二人微微喘着气，不肯认输。他们在助跑跳跃之间抽出精力去思考更公平的方法——或可以比较谁的发球更好，于是他们又到自动贩卖机买了四瓶饮料。

最终的最终，是岩泉的手机铃结束了这场比赛，他喘着粗气接起推销电话，木着脸挂断。及川彻站在原地，双手抱球，说：“呜哇，才看到，天已经这么黑了啊。”

他们本可以就这样心照不宣地结束这场没有尽头——就算两个人都筋疲力尽也没有谁会认输——的比赛，但是及川彻在走到半路时，忽然说：“说起来啊，刚才的比赛，是我赢了吧？”

“哈？”在大脑切换到这个话题之前，嘴就已经习惯性发出了不满的声音。岩泉一睨了他一眼，说：“怎么可能，最开始可是你先说结束的吧？”

“我明明是在给小岩台阶，”及川彻抗议，他伸出手指，隔着衣服去戳岩泉的肚子，岩泉没能躲闪，“我说，这三年小岩没有像以前那样训练吧？肌肉都变得软——绵绵的，虽然扣球时还是很帅啦，不过，肯定还是我赢了吧？”

岩泉一加快脚步，威胁地向及川彻亮了亮拳头：“及川，回家就揍飞你。”

“哇——果然是这样，不想承认输给我！真是的，这么大了还不坦诚，小岩可真是——”

他的话还没有说完，就被岩泉一拉着领子拽走，就这样踉踉跄跄地回了家。

现在他站在浴室里。及川彻先他一步抢占浴室，虽然向他发出了一起洗澡的邀请，但是被他义正词严地拒绝了——两个人挤在里面，洗得不够痛快。出了一身汗，当然要痛痛快快地洗个澡。及川彻冲他做了个鬼脸，闪身进了浴室。

岩泉一洗澡的速度很快，或许只用了及川彻二分之一——甚至三分之一的时间就出来了。他看到及川彻懒洋洋地躺在床上，头发湿漉漉，没有擦干。他正准备把毛巾扔过去，却看到对方微微转过身冲向他，脸上露出一个微妙的表情。

一种心照不宣的气氛蔓延开来。昏暗的室内将氛围融合得足够暧昧，而及川彻又足够了解岩泉一，知道说什么话、做什么动作能够让他迅速兴奋起来。岩泉一忽然想起来，他们确实很久没有一起这样畅快地、肆意地、不追求战术地打球了。他浑身上下的每个细胞都叫嚣着这久违的痛快，及川完美的托球，没有任何负担的扣球……他现在的精神相当不错。然后，岩泉一听见对方的声音骄傲又清晰。

“小岩。”及川彻的拇指和食指围起，圈成一个圈，透过这不大的“眼睛”去看岩泉一。卧室里只有电视机和台灯开着，而及川彻的眼睛在黑暗里明亮且专注。

“榨干你哦。”他的舌尖舔过嘴角，咧开一个挑衅的笑容，又用舌头伸进手指围成的那个圈，眼睛没有离开过岩泉一的脸。岩泉一的毛巾掉到地上，及川彻看到他双腿间的阴茎开始勃起，于是凑过去，毫不客气地抓了一把，又大笑着、得意地躺回床上。

“……及川。”岩泉一的膝盖压到床上，另一只手抓住刚才他作出挑衅手势的那只手的手腕，舌尖舔过虎口，留下湿热的痕迹交叠在他刚才的痕迹之上。他又去亲吻及川彻的嘴，熟练地撬开他本就没有闭合上的牙关，勾着他的舌头纠缠。他们很久都没有这样激烈地亲吻过，及川忍不住按着岩泉的头，不甘示弱，更加用力地纠缠。他闭上了眼，却能感受到岩泉的目光明亮又炙热，于是他睁开眼，正好看到岩泉的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

他偏了偏头，从亲吻中抽出身，说：“小岩，接吻的时候应该闭上眼睛，才足够浪漫。”

岩泉不置可否，舔掉嘴唇上的湿润，跨坐在及川身上，颇有些居高临下地看着他。及川彻正准备对当下发表一些议论，就听到岩泉说，干飞你。

哇哦。他动了动被对方钳制着的手，很遗憾，没能挣脱开来，只能讨好一样用指尖蹭蹭他的手背，说：“哎呀，之前还说是揍飞我哦？”及川加重了“揍”的音，像是再次提醒他两个人之间的胜负未定一样。

或许他应该感慨一下岩泉是行动派。他没有回话，只是沉默地从床头柜里拽出润滑剂和安全套，甩到床上空着的地方。及川眯起眼睛，试图看清安全套的款式，却被滴落到小腹上的液体打乱了计划。他揉了揉姑且被岩泉暂时松开的手腕，看到润滑剂从对方的指缝中渗下，又顺着自己的小腹滑下去。

“天，”他小声抱怨，“你倒得太多了，床单会很难洗的。”

岩泉的膝盖碰了碰他的腿，于是他配合地把腿又分开了一些，抓过旁边的枕头塞在腰下。之后，盛着黏滑液体的手分开他的臀瓣，将那一片都弄得湿乎乎。

“这有什么关系，”岩泉低着头，目光和动作都很是专注，“有洗衣机，洗不干净就买新的。“

“……好吧，“及川捂住脸，放松着自己的下半身，开始思考新床单的花色，”扔它的时候，记得多叠几次。呃……还有，我拒绝任何与哥斯拉相关的图案，我宁可你去买小碎花——呀！小岩，你是小狗吗？”

及川彻腿部的肌肉一瞬间绷紧了，岩泉咬了一口他的大腿根内侧，他猝不及防。“闭嘴，及川，你的废话太多了。我从来没有买过哥斯拉的床单，你少来这套。“岩泉观摩了一番线条流畅的肌肉上的牙印，随后再次弯下身，对照着先前的牙印，又不轻不重地咬了一口，及川不满地用小腿蹭他的后背，拿起旁边的安全套，一边嘟囔一边撕开包装袋。

“但是你买了哥斯拉的牙刷杯，拒绝和我使用一套的，这让我很伤心，小岩。你应该好好反省你的幼稚，而不是——好吧，或许粉色的爱心有点怪怪的，但是我绝对不会把我的蓝色杯子交给你的。”及川撑起上身，在岩泉硬起的性器上摸了两把，似乎这样可以让它更容易套上安全套。然后，他用手指戳了戳岩泉的腹部——确实令人满意，并且比隔着衣服的手感要好很多，但是他仍然口齿清晰地说，软绵绵的呢。

“他妈的，”岩泉把他按进床里，用膝盖将及川的腿分得更开，“很好，及川，你很好，你是最幼稚的大混蛋，但是你的话非常有效果，如果你的目的是让我生气的话，那你成功了。”他依然没有使用“赢”这个字，他们之间的较量还在继续。

尽管岩泉嘴上凶狠，手上动作依然到位，他总是会将润滑进行得很充分，甚至到了及川开始抱怨的程度。岩泉扶着硬挺的阴茎，对准微微开合的后穴，挺腰直直顶了进去。尽根没入之后，他们同时发出一声满足的喟叹。岩泉温热的呼吸喷洒在及川耳边，他伸手，去摸岩泉的头发。他们的发质很不一样，即便及川用发胶去定型，也没有岩泉的头发那样影。和哥斯拉一样，及川想，想起小时候岩泉眼睛闪闪发亮，兴奋地告诉他，他的头发摸起来就像哥斯拉一样，迫不及待地让他也摸一摸，感受一下。虽然及川对像哥斯拉并没有什么兴趣，也不会想要去摸一摸哥斯拉，但是他还是很给面子地胡乱摸了两把，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着。

温情到此为止了。他稍微适应了一下之后，岩泉便毫不客气地横冲直撞起来，每一下都顶到最深处，抽出时只留下很少的一部分在里面，然后用力顶进去，擦过及川身体里的敏感点。及川的手从岩泉的头发中滑落，抓住岩泉的手臂，试图开口让他慢一点或是轻一点，却在开口时放弃了——这样也很爽，他在心里说，虽然屁股被撞得有点疼，但是这不重要。  
岩泉松开一只把着及川腰部的手，抓着及川的手腕贴向自己的腹部，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，喘息着说：“再给你一次机会，混蛋及川，这是软绵绵吗？”

及川五指分开，最大限度地抚摸岩泉绷紧的腹部，感受对方肌肉的起伏，话语同样断断续续：“嗯……很满意，小岩……哈、你有好好锻炼嘛……”他用脚跟蹭蹭岩泉的后腰，借着对方放松对他手腕钳制的机会，揽着岩泉的脖子拉向自己，小心眼地在他肩膀上留下牙印，并且如法炮制，对着原来的牙印又咬了一口。岩泉的动作慢下来，口中发出“嘶”的一声，同样不甘示弱，挣开及川的手臂，在他胸口留下椭圆形的齿痕。然后，他们互相盯着对方，一起笑出声，同时开口说，你真幼稚。

之后他们就不再为此较劲，没有胜负输赢的竞争被翻过，下一页到来。他们曾经也有过很多次像这样没头没尾的比赛，他们都有旺盛的胜负欲，如同两个人都在赛道上尽力奔跑，却发现跑道根本就没有尽头，而他们总是并肩前行，前进了很远很远，胜负欲依然旺盛，他们从未停下脚步，只是结果却显得不像在起点时那样重要了。

及川从快感的沉浮中睁开眼，眼中摇摇晃晃地撞入岩泉一的目光，他看到那双像猫一样的眼睛，专注又热烈地盯着他，汗水划过眼角，滴落到他的胸口上。周围忽然不再像刚才是无意识的输入，而是清楚又强烈、不容拒绝地输入到他的脑中，让他开始去想一些在平时可能不会这样仔细思考的事情。

比如说岩泉一直都在看着他。他知道这一点，就像他习惯了目光的追逐一样。而岩泉一的目光是一束光，像排球一样落在他身上，他没有办法也不会再将它抛起，于是这束光一直连结着他们，从不分开，永远不分开。

他可以清晰地分辨出各种各样的目光，比如说队友的目光看向的是值得信赖的队长，教练的目光看向的是引以为傲的选手，对手的目光看向的是棘手的二传，观众的目光看向的是技术优秀的排球运动员。更加具体一些，他的脑中闪过很多个人影，小豆丁看的是青叶城西的大王，小飞雄看的是如何能够更好地打排球，牛若看的是好用的二传手，还有很多很多，他都记得很清楚。

在这些目光当中，岩泉一看的是及川彻。从始至终，他看的一直是及川彻这个人，就算他拥有更多的头衔或是什么，他永远看向的是他自己，目光专注又执着。

岩泉一皱眉，不满地咬着他的脖子，含含糊糊地说，别走神。及川彻盯着岩泉一的脸看了一会儿，那张脸他再熟悉不过，各种各样的表情他都看过，那双眼睛的主人长久不变地注视着他，透过一层又一层的外皮，直击内核。于是他一手揽过岩泉的脖子，另一只手再次插进他粗硬的短发，凑过去和他亲吻。这一次他们的动作温柔又绵长，无关胜负，无关输赢。

及川在分开之后舔舔嘴唇，把勾在外面的暧昧用舌尖收进口中，然后说，小岩，我好喜欢你。

岩泉埋首于他颈间，身下动作不停，没有回应，让及川一瞬间以为是他的声音被湮没在夜晚的深色当中。他正打算再说点什么，就听到岩泉的声音闷闷地传来。

他说，我知道。说话时的热气与顶撞时头发带来的摩擦让及川的颈间有些痒痒，他伸手把岩泉的头发揉得更乱，脚踝随着岩泉的动作，有一下没一下地擦着岩泉发烫的皮肤。

快到结束的时候，岩泉把他抱得很紧，手指在他身上留下了更多的指痕。及川正准备小小地指责一下他，却听到岩泉哑着声音说，这次都是平手。

哎呀。及川笑眯眯，抓过岩泉的手，亲了亲他的掌心，然后轻声说，好哦。


End file.
